


Daydreaming Chaos

by Runic



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Daydreaming, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Lady Loki, Lust, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wonders around the Tower in a female form just to cause chaos, and Natasha fantasizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreaming Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I was stuck on what to write, so I ended up doing another quick fic. Been awhile since I did one of these, and I forgot how much I enjoy doing them.

There is only one reason for Loki to prance around the tower as a woman, and that is chaos. It’s a subtle chaos, but it drives the rest of the Avengers mad in such a way they cannot say anything about it (except for Tony, but no one is surprised by that). There is a gleam in Loki’s eyes that says she is not about to stop anytime soon, and frankly, Natasha doesn’t think she wants Loki to stop.

The thing is, five of the Avengers are men, and they cannot fail to not notice a pretty woman when she is standing right in front of them. Tony outright flirts with Loki, and Natasha has seen them slip upstairs together once or twice. She could barely roll her eyes at that. The only thing that surprises her is that they took so long to do so in the first place.

Bruce has a tendency to turn a little green whenever Loki is in the room. Natasha blames her own fear of the beast inside him, that it took her so long to recognize the spark of desire in his eyes. Out of all of them, Bruce is probably the one who entertains the thought the least, but he has done so.

Steve’s fingers twitch whenever he sees Loki relaxed. Somehow it always seems to be when his sketchbook is nowhere near him.  The Captain’s jaw tightens when Loki looks at him with a much too innocent expression and asks if he is all right. Natasha has seen the sketches he finally managed to capture her image in, and they are more like worship than anything else. She has no doubt that if Steve allowed himself to give in, that is exactly what he would do to Loki.

It is whenever she sees Clint staring at the now goddess that Natasha begins to worry. It isn’t so much lust he feels as a desire to punish Loki, to force her onto her knees and have Loki surrender completely to him. It’s a side of himself he hates, but he keeps thinking about it, and the more he does the more he gives into it. And then he only hates her more.

Even Thor seems to have to remind himself that Loki is his sister at times. Natasha can understand. It is so easy to imagine Loki on her knees, her breath ghosting over a cock. Loki lowering herself down to ride her partner, his hands full of her breasts. Loki’s eyes glinting beautifully with mischief as she presses her partner against a wall, dominating him with subtle touches and soft words as those talented fingers guide his cock into her.  A man pressing Loki into the sheets, dominating her in return, and Loki allowing it all so easily just because she can.

Loki’s hands bound above her head to the headboard, her ass red from the spanking she has received from the riding crop still in Natasha’s hands. But now Natasha focuses on her breasts, those large, perfectly round, glorious breasts. She has Loki blindfolded and ear plugs in, depriving the goddess of two of her senses, so with every touch Loki’s head snaps around, seeking out the contact. Natasha is giving her a bit of a break after having turned her onto her back, just taking in the long lines of Loki’s body. She presses the tip of the riding crop down over one of Loki’s hard nipples. Loki takes a sharp breath, waiting for Natasha to take a move. Natasha leaves her in anticipation for a moment longer before flicking the hard leather over her nipple, drawing a small gasp from the goddess’ lips. Natasha loves that noise, and she plans on drawing it from Loki again and again. And she does, the riding crop greedily marking Loki’s skin. Natasha hasn’t even touched her cunt yet, and already Loki is soaking wet. She kneels between Loki’s legs, spreading her wide as Natasha presses the strap on she is wearing into Loki’s tight body. Natasha can’t keep her hands off Loki’s breasts, and as she thrusts in slowly, she kneads them in her hands, revealing in the feel of them. Natasha bends down to take a nipple between her teeth, rolling it softly before biting down, pinching the other with her fingers at the same time, Loki releasing a pleased scream of pain. Natasha kisses and bites, wanting Loki to bear her marks across those wonderful breasts, and then Loki is bucking up, her hips rolling, her back arching, pressing her breasts into Natasha’s hands, and clenching around the strap on. Natasha grins down, drinking in the sight of Loki basking in the afterglow of her pleasure.

And that is always the part where Natasha snaps out of her little daydream, simply because she knows the post pleasure expression she gives Loki in her mind, does not do the goddess justice. So yes, Natasha can understand completely why the rest of the Avengers stare at her in such a fashion. Natasha does the exact same thing. They’ve played right into Loki’s hands, and none of them are willing to address the problem, so none of them can do anything to solve it.

“It is odd for you to drop your guard,” that smooth voice says from behind her.

Natasha doesn’t jump, but it is a very near thing. She pushes herself from the counter top and spins on the chair, and Loki is just there, so close Natasha’s breasts brush against Loki’s. Natasha manages to suppress the shiver of pleasure that runs through her body, and meets Loki’s eyes with the same level of mischief. “Did you need something, Loki?”

“I am bored,” Loki sighs, her breath ghosting over Natasha’s cheek. The goddess leans in close, lips brushing the assassin’s ear. “I want to play.”

Natasha finally allows herself to smirk. Well, it looks like she’ll get the final piece of her daydream after all.


End file.
